Rachel and Pauls Imprint
by JGandham
Summary: Rachel return from college to find her self back home with her little brother ran way and a father trying to reasure her its gonna be okay , and A beutiful man in love with her with a little no big secret thats gonna rock her world
1. Chapter 1

" Now entering La Push" the sign read I as a pulled my Ford Escape on the dirt path road 3hr 49min it took me to drive from Washington state University to my house. _Mom's house._

I pulled into the familiar house that I had lived in for most of my youth. _Coming back is a good thing, coming back is good_. I Repeated in my head thoughts of my mother overwhelmed me how She Rebecca and I use to walk hand in hand to Jakes day care each afternoon. _But she's not here…_ Sadness and memories rushed over me. _No Rachel put your game faces on you're here for dad he needs you maybe if no one else did he did._

I slowly walked up to the door with my luggage in hand knocked on the door. The door opened a young handsome guy and when I say handsome I mean so HOT was at the door. Errr… _I am I at the wrong house… _I slowly backed up embarrassment was boiling in my blood I quickly turned. But he caught my wrist I turned and looked him in the eyes a smirk spread across his face. I knew that face I just couldn't put a name on it.

" Rach, Rachel Black hows it going!" He pulled me in to hug he was crushing my bones. I looked at him still puzzled "ohh shit you don't remember me damn its me Embry, Embry Call"

Embry Call had been Jacobs best friend since the first day of kindergarten. I grin spread across my face." What?? Embry your so huge, No way this can't be you"

" better believe it babe" I giggled and he pulled in for another hug this time I returned the favor. My father rolled his wheelchair to Embry's ankles.

" Move boy, she's my daughter" I let go of Embry and ran over to my dad and gave him a huge hug.

"good to have you home sweetheart" he said with a wide grin on his wrinkled face.

"Well its good to be back" to my surprise it was the truth. " So where's Jake?" I asked as Embry helped me carry my bags in. Embry and dad froze.

"What?" I asked

" Ummm well he kinda ran away"Embry said with a sheepish grin across his face. Dad threw a shoe at him

I shot dad a look…_What my poor baby out there alone in this big world to fend for himself._ Then again Jake that ass left our crippled father by himself to fend for him self. Thank the lord for Embry taking care of him.

"WHAT" was all I could manage too squeeze out of my lips.

" no, Rachel don't worry remember that Bella girl I told you about well she kinda just got married to that other boy, just give Jake some time and he'll come back around" my dad said as I calmed down.

For all I care that Bella bitch could go die right now. How dare she do this to Jake? My Jake. Leaving him for some rich boy that had left her before.

For the rest of the afternoon Embry and I casually talked as he helped my Unpack my things.

" Hey Rachel after were done do you wanna go to the Beach with me?" he asked hope filled

" yeah for sure" I told him, I would do anything for Embry he was like a little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Embry and I walked along the beach we talked about his school he is now a senior at La push High and Girls and all the girl had been with since I left. _Whoa this boy gets more ass then I toilet seat._ I thought to my self

After I while Embrys head shoot up and he said " you wanna met some of my and Jakes friends?"

**PAUL POV:**

_La push is lame, being a werewolf is lame, my friends are lame, my life is lame._

I walked on the beach with Kimberly and Jared Quil and Claire. I felt like I was about to barf. Kim and Jared kissing each other all over and Kim whispering what she's gonna do to him later. _Eewww. _I just walked with them and acted like couldent hear her which I clearly could.

Quil and Claire was bearable Quil had her in his arm telling her stories about the monster that will eat her if she doesn't eat her vegetables. Fuck I need a life.

A familiar sent caught my nose I look up to see Embry walk over towards us with this girl and Whoa she was something.

She had long dark brown hair that fell half way down her back with bangs that swepted to the side. Her body was fit. Her face was flawless. Her teeth was white and pearls, and that ass ha don't even get me started . Man how envious I was of Embry he always gets all the good ones. But not today over my dead body he'll get this one.

" Hey Mafucka" Embry said before punching me in the arm. The Beauty beside him just smiled

" Sup Man" then looked at her and said " hey. I am Paul"

" Oh shit, where are my manners…" he was about to introduce her when she grabed his arm and gave him a _I can introduce my self look. _Embry Backed off

" Hi, I am Rachel, Rachel Black. Jacob older sister I am visiting for the summer"

**RACHELS POV**

We walked up to a group of people I could only make out Quils face none of the others.

" Hey Mafucka" Embry had said to this Sex god ohh my fucken god was he ever hot!!

" sup man" then this God had looked at me and said " hey. I am Paul"

" Oh shit, where are my manners…" Embry was about to introduced me but then I stopped him man I am a grown girl I can introduce my self.

" Hi, I am Rachel, Rachel Black. Jacob older sister I am visiting for the summer" I said

. Paul looked me in the eye all of sudden started shaking and Embry and Jared burst into fits of laughter. Wtf was happening. Then Paul said " uhh I have to go" and he ran off into the forsest

" yeah nice to meet you too" I said in my bitchest voice "what a dick" I said under my breath and then again Jared and Embry broke into fits of laughter.

I didn't was confused but then I shook it off then the girl that was with Jared came up too and said "Hey I am Kimberly, but you can call me Kim." She said with a friendly grin. We walked and talked for a bit while the boys and that little toddler sat in the sand and talked about something all I could hear was " imprinted on her.. Ran away" and more fits of laughter.

After a while I got tired and walked home. Man I wish Rebecca was here.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**PAULS POV**

"_FUCK!!! Guys get out of my head_" I thought as I laid in the forest in my wolf form

"_You ran away like a fucking pussy ahahahaha" _Embry thought. I fucken hate him. I lunged at Embry and bit his ear. That's when Sam came into the picture.

"Paul_ get off Embry, and Embry stop being such a ass". _Sam thought . We listened to his authority and stopped fighting and phased back into our human forms.

That when Sam came up to me and slapped me arcoss my face " What the fuck was that for!" I yelled

" Paul grow a pair. Go home, sleep and take showers then go see her tomorrow" I walked out of the forest with defeat written all over my face. But all could seem to think about was her beauty her flawless and that ass, man that ass.

**RACHELS POV**

The next morning I woke up the sun peering in through the windows. _Weird its never sunny here._ So I decided to take advantage on this turn of events I grabbed a pair of shorts and my old La Push High Senior Soccer shirt.

See I was always the athletic one and Rebecca was the one who got all the guys, we were both fairly smart. But I chose to go to college and she chose to run off to Hawaii and get Married to Troy the surfer hunk she met on our after grad vaycay.

I went in to the washroom stripped out of my pjs and put on the shorts and t-shirt I brushed my teeth and ran my fingers through my hair and tied it up in a messy pony tail. With that I trotted down the down the stair case.

"Morning daddy" I said while giving him a peck on the cheek . "well I am gonna go for a run and ill be back in about a hour or so"

"okay sweetie…Be safe" he called after me I gave him a smile as I ran out the door.

First I was at fast walk pace but I as I hit first beach I went from a slow job to a fast pace sprint. I thought I heard someone call my name so I turned to look next thing you know I am laying on the ground with my hands clamped on my head. Aw fuck didi my head ever hurt i felt as if I ran into a brick wall. I opened my eyes and slowly got back to my feet next thing you know there's Mr I got to go from yesterday I looked up at him.

"Ohh my gosh I am so so sorry Rachel" he said his eyes full of emotion like he meant it. _Umm maybe he wasn't so bad after all._

"ohh don't worry it was my fault I should have been looking were I was running" I said whipping sand off of my knees

"Um well still am sorry" he said looking me in the eyes . Then I noticed he had a rose in his hand. _Fuck a guy like that probably already has a girl._

" So is that rose there for your girlfriend" I asked with playful smirk

"umm no" he said looking kind of nervous "Its for you".

"umm thanks" I replied while accepting the flower" umm but why"

"well the way I had acted yesterday well I was very rude, and well I think your very pretty I was wondering if you wanted to hangout or something"

**PAUL POV**

_I have to see her, I have to see her. _The thoughts ran through my mind that morning while I was getting ready to see her that day. _She her and that beautiful face._

I left the house and was walking towards the Black's when I caught a whiff of her sent I looked around trying to see if I could spot her. Next thing you know a felt pressure on my stomach but it was hardly anything, and there laying in the sand in front of me _My Princess._

"Ohh my gosh I am so so sorry Rachel" I quickly said _Oh crap fuck shit. _I just knocked her over _CRAP!_

"ohh don't worry it was my fault I should have been looking were I was running" she replied no it wasn't her fault it was my fault me and my stupid life's fault.

"Um well still am sorry" I said quickly not wanting to argue with her. She was so cute I just wanted to pick her up and squeeze her, then I noticed her eyeing the flower in my hand.

" So is that rose there for your girlfriend"

"umm no" I gulped "Its for you". A expression of shock when over her face.

"umm thanks" she said while accepting the rose" umm but why"….ummm how do I put this with spilling my guts for her with all my lovey gushiness or looking like a ass x2.

"well the way I had acted yesterday well I was very rude, and well I think your very pretty I was wondering if you wanted to hangout or something" I quickly spat back

A sweet little grin spread across her face she smelt the rose and reached into the pocket of her soccer and pulled out a sliver LG shine flip and handed it to me.

"can I get yo numba" she said trying to imitate the Mad Tv sketch… I laughed and pulled out my Chocolate slide and handed it to her

"only if I can get yours" she smiled at me with those amazing teeth and happily punched in her number.

"So watch you up too" I asked as she handed back the phone I was trying to anything to make conversation with her.

"well I was just going for a run, taking advantage to the odd turn of events of the weather", she smiled

"ahh pretty and smart" I said as she blushed " so I was wondering if you had any dinner plans tonight since I am pretty sure the games on tonight so your dad will be in Forks with Charlie watching the game" I looked at her with hopful eyes

" Charlie?..... ohh yeah that bitch Bella's dad" she said with clear anger in her eyes "well I guess I am free then" _Score_

"Well did you want to go to my house for dinner, I'll cook" she looked like she contemplating on weather to agree. " Come on we can watch Vampire Diaries" I begged _Chicks love that show; she'll so say yes_

"well in that case, I just can't say no to sexy Damon Salvatore" she said with a playful smirk and I felt some what of a jealous vibe run through me _What the fuck Paul, he's a tv character. _I thought to myself.

I walked Rachel back to her house while we walked she talked about how she is studying to be a doctor and is going to California at the end of summer, she worked as a Spanish teacher at the local high school in Washington and too night classes at the university._ But damn was she ever beautiful no make up on in PE clothes and she's still smokin'._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**RACHEL POV**

_WOAH!! I just got asked out by him. That amazingly hot guy. _I walked into the small house with a big smile on my face.

"Rachel you look in a good mood" My dad said looking at my expression._ I don't want dad to get all worked up maybe I wont tell him about Paul._

"Yeah just the weather" I lied

" So I am going to The Swans today to watch the game, you want to come with?" he looked at me with big eyes.

"ummm. No I all pass am just gonna warm up some left overs watch Vampire diaries and read a good book and turn in early" I lied again.

"okay that's fine at about 5 could you drop me off?, Charlie will take me home" she asked

" yeah for sure" I answered

The rest of the day until 5 me and dad discussed my upcoming birthday witch I didn't want to celebrate and watched tv and talked about other random things….. I also cleaned the house. After I dropped off dad, Paul had texted me and said hell be there in 45 minutes when I got home I went straight upstairs and I opened the closest _Sexy or comfy?_

_Comfy always for the first date don't want him to get the wrong picture._

I put on my dark denim American Eagle skinnies and I long sleaved form fitting Hurley shirt and pulled my hair back with a hair band. I heard a knock on the door and I grabed my volcom sweater and ran down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**PAULS POV**

Rachel opened the door with a bright grin on her face " hey Paul, I am ready to go" she said _man, was she very pretty._

"Hey Rach!"I said as she gave me a award winning smile

We walked to my house talking about random things. When we got there she took off her sweater and placed it on the hook. She walked with me into the kitchen.

" so whats cookin" she said with a smirk

"it's a surprise" I said returning the smirk

"ohh" she raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows "soo…do you have any siblings" she asked

" Yeah, I have a sister Savannah she's 15" I told her

"ohh does she live with your parents" she asked. I hesitated and then I replied

" umm no she lives with me she's just not home right now she's at Kims; and my parent died in a shooting 2 years ago" as I said this her face fell. I felt bad

" ohh I am sorry I shouldn't have asked" she said

"No, its okay you didn't know and well I know about your mom so you do have a idea how hard it is" I asked trying to reassure her

"ohh, so like you take care of your sister all by your self?" she said with concern in her eyes

" Yeah I guess so , Emily, Sam's Fiancé helps a lot too. Like when she got her period". I cringed at the thought. "well I was really stressed like people looking at me at the store when I went to buy tampons and She's my sister I would any thing for her, I love her" before I could check her reaction her arms were around my waist.

"Awwwweeee your so sweet" she said as she hugged me tighter _If I knew this how she was going to react I would vent like this more often._ Would just there for a minute as she hugged me, and then she let go we just stood there looking around not knowing what to say.

"So you want to watch Vampire Diaries?" I asked trying to stop the silence she grinned and sat on the couch I walked over and sat beside her and turned on the tv. As she watched with intense eyes I couldn't help to notice how perfect her face was. Perfect cheek bones, perfect nose, perfect lips. _Man, do I ever want to kiss those._

I "yawned" and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She looked over at me and grinned.

"Smooth" she said with a laugh, but to my dismay she didn't pull away she embraced and leaned against my chest. After we watched Vampire Diaries, no after she watched Vampire Diaries and I watched her. We ate the Lasagna I made; she complimented my cooking and ate with me. After dinner we turned on a movie we watched "I Love You, Man". With any hesitation this time she leaned against my chest and I wrapped my arm around her waist. I enjoyed watching her laugh and having her face and expression light up. Slowly during the movie she fell into a sleep. _Did she ever look adorable._


	6. Chapter 6

**I WILL NOT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 5 MORE REVIEW THANKS FOR READING **

**LOVE : Jassmine 3**


	7. Chapter 6 real one

**Just for calichick1137**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**RACHELS POV**

I woke from my sleep stiff on my bed. _What I don't remember coming home last night? All I remember I was with Paul….. _I sat up straight and notice a crumple sound under my palm; it was a not.

_Rachel,_

_You fell asleep at my house and I considered you just spending the night, But we don't want to give your dad a heart attack so I brought you back home. I had fun last night._

_Love, Paul._

"Awe" I couldn't help but to gush to myself. _He is so sweet. _I sat up and took my phone from my night stand _10:23 _the phone read, I looked I had a new text:

_Hey I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie tomorrow night –Paul_

_Ps you can met my sister. She wants to met you bad.._

I woke for the day and showered and such I walked down stair ate breakfast I was in the mood to do something today so decided I would go for a hike.

I walked up the trail I could hear a faint woman's voice and loud voices that seemed to be 3-4 men. I followed the voices. When I reached the voices I saw Paul, Sam, Embry, and Jared and a girl whose face was familiar but I couldn't really make it out.. then it hit me …._Bella. _Once I saw her my optimistic turned into anger.

"Just please tell me were Jake is you stupid dog!!" she yelled at Paul

"Mind you own business this is your fault you bitch, now go off and fuck your leech" Paul replied, and I not really understanding the last part. Bella raised her hand as if she was gonna slap Paul… _Ohhh hell no this is were I step in _

I ran up to Bella and caught her wrist and pushed her back. I heard Paul behind me gasp.

"What the.. who are you" Bella asked then she caught to my face "…Rebecca? What are you doing you were always so sweet" she asked trying to cool me off

" Naa skank its Rachel, and I have never been as sweet as Rebecca?" I said with a stern look on my face. " what do you think your doing playing with my brother heart like this you boyfriend leaving you Jacob helping you and same time falling in love with you leading him on then you like push Jake under a bus when your Boyfriend comes back and you come here looking for him what kinda sick bitch are you?"

She didn't say anything looking at me with a sad face and I heard Paul say "woah" from behind me.

"and you were trying to slap Paul, because he told you off and you called him a dog bitch you better leave before I give you a black eye to match your heart for you wedding photos" I threatened her

"Fuck off Rachel" she said as she pushed me. _Well that just did it _

" Cant say I didn't warn you" I said as I punched her straight in her eye, _damn that's going to leave a bruise. _With that Bella ran off into the forest I turned around to see 4 shocked men just staring at me awkward….. so I just left and went home.

**PAULS POV**

_She punched her in the face. _I wanted to talk to her but as soon as she saw our expression she ran off. _Whoa was she ever something._

"Your right Paul she's perfect for you, she can through just as good as a job too" Embry made fun. And the other laughed

"Ohh shut up" I said thinking about her

" I would not want to live in you house your anger with her aggression err bad combo" Jared added they laughed. They were all making more jokes but I zoned them out _Rachel living with me _I let the thought linger in mymindand I liked it.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

**RACHELS POV**

"Today's the day!" I said as I got ready for the date with Paul I was considering what to wear I want to look cute but not sluty…. Yet comfy for a movie I decided on a pair of Lululemons with a pink waist strap, and a Hollister hoddie the same color as the waist strap. **{lol that's what I am wearing now} **I walked down the stairs and saw my dad all dressed up in his tux.

"ahh your still going to the wedding I see" I said to my dad while fixing his tie

"Well I kind of half too she's my best friends daughter, and I heard about what you did to her face we'll take about that when I get home" he said with a stern face.

I smiled at him and said "By the way I have a date today with Paul, Jakes friend"

He looked at me with curious eyes "Well take care of your self okay, that boy has a temper"

I laughed back "Really? He seemed really sweet, and don't worry I went to college I know how to swim" I said as Seth and Sue came through the doors to get my dad and go to the wedding I gave them hug and waved good bye. As I closed the door I heard my phone go off

"Message from_ Paul Rashid" _The phone spoke I ran over and opened the phone the text read:

_I'll be there in 15 – Paul _ I walked over to check myself out in the mirror _Not bad Rachel, Not bad _I thought to myself. The door bell went off I ran to the door.

"Hey Rachel" Paul said with a grin on his face.

"Hey!" I said as I pulled him into a hug, I saw his sister face from behind him.

"Hi I am Rachel" I said to her with a smile

She returned the smile "Hi, I am Savannah"

We loaded in the car, the whole ride Paul just sat there in silence with a grin on his face. That didn't stop me and Savannah from chating it up. She was so nice and sweet and I think she likes me too she is a wonderful girl. Savannah and I exchanged cell number and I told her she talk to about anything. The movie was great it was so funny on the way back Savannah and I discussed how hot Dwight Stifler is compared to all the other Stiflers. Paul just smiled and occasionally laughed with us. We reached Paul's house and Savannah went upstairs to her room and Paul gave me tour of his house.

We walked back to my house I could tell Paul was hesitant to hold my hand but I smiled at him and took his, he smiled back at me. When we reached my house we said our goodbyes and I gave Paul a large hug and held him longer than necessary but I think he didn't mind. Paul was just about to turn and walk back to his house when I caught his wrist. _You only live once._

He looked me straight in the eyes I stepped on to the porch step so we were almost the same height and I pulled him close, slowly but surly I gently kissed him on the lips. He Froze for a moment I look at him thinking I was going to fast. But he smiled at me and kissed me more passionately. He slide his hand down to my waist I wrapped my arms across his neck. His tongue pressed against my lip and I opened them to grant him entrance his tongue slip across my teeth and I was just about to let my toungue to slip into his mouth. When Jacob come running from our house pushing Paul off of me and pushing him in the forest. _WTF was happening!, and why is Jacob so Huge I quickly ran after them._


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**RACHELS POV**

I ran after them but they were way to fast for me. I kept my ears open and followed the sounds and then I Embry and I ran towards him we was staring at something with disbelief in his eyes. I looked and saw to 2 huge wolves attacking each other. I took Embry's hand I looked at him and said," Hurry we need to leave before they see us and eat us"

He just laughed at me and replied "its about time you figured it out." What the hell is he talking about? I just held his hand with fear and watched then Sam Appeared.

"Guys stop and go phase". The wolves listened and when into the forest Sam and Embry pulled of there shorts so they were in there boxers and threw there shorts at the wolves….._EWWW._

Paul and Jake cam out from were the wolves are and were wearing Sam's and Embry's shorts. I looked at them with disbelief "We are wolves all the legends are true…." Jacob said as he walked over and pulled me into a hug "ohh yeah and Hi nice to have you home" he said as he kissed me on the cheek.

Embry was grinning " Hey Jake you know Rachel was the one who gave Bella that black eye" Next thing I knew Jake was back in his wolf form and on top of me his teeth inches away from my face. _Omg omg I am gonna die._ I started to cry with fear.

" JACOB!!! Get off of your sister now!!!" Sam yelled and him and next thing the wolf that was Paul lunged and him pushing Jake into a tree. I quickly got up and sprinted to my house. I reached my house my face drenched in tears hyperventilating. My dad looked at me.

"So you know" my dad said with hesitant eyes.

" sure as hell I know!!, and you didn't even tell me!! I thought you were my dad and I thought we were family and I thought we told each other everything but I guess I was wrong!!!" I shrieked at him I pulled on a sweater and took my bag going to go to the only place that can cheer me up and were desperately needed Groceries.

" Where are you going young lady" my dad said as I walked to the door

" Costco" I said as I strutted off to my truck.

When I had arrived at Costco I went through the lines slowly picking up things I felt necessary I got some school supplies for me and Jake. I bought a gallon Chocolate milk _yummm on second thought make that 3 gallons. _I also picked up a couples boxes of pop tarts and other groceries that we needed. Then I walked over to the "Women's Department"and examined the boxes of tampons trying to find the ones I usually bought. I was about to pull one of the self when I felt arm around my waist. I quickly turned.

"Ahhh what do you want Jake" I said with a stern look on my face

"Definitely not what you want" Jake said picking up the box from the self that I had been just about to get and threw it into the cart. " I am sorry Rach I really am I just kinda freaked out when I saw you with Paul". He said with a honest sincere face it was hard to stay mad at him.

I didn't want to fight with him " no, its okay its part of who we are and you shouldn't have to apologize for it" As I said that he pulled me in for another hug

" I just have one question for you Rachel" He said as I nodded to him to go on " Do you love Paul?"

I froze "Umm well I never felt about anyone this way in my life; I really like him and I adore his little sister, I wouldn't say I am fully in love with him but I am getting there am like 75% in love and only have 25 to go" I said with a smile

" That's all I need to know" Jake said ash he pulled out his LG Keybo and quickly dialed a number " Hey Paul, Yeah I think she's ready for you, yup, okay, were in the tampon section" he said while giving me a wink, I sighed he hung up they phone " Paul's coming and I am leaving, ohh yeah by the way your going to need way more food then that, us werewolves eat a lot". He walked away

Another warm set of arms wrapped around me form the other side I turned to she beautiful Paul staring at me.

"hey" he said softly gently pulling his lips to mine, I kissed him back.

" hey" I said taking his hand "Lets walk and talk apparently I need more food and its awkward standing in this section of the store"

He laughed " agreed on both parts" We held hands while he pushed the cart with his free hand and walked thought the store with me and he began to talk.

" Am sorry I didn't tell you before, I had fallen in love with you, well imprinted as I would like to say, ill explain more about that after, the day I saw you at the beach with Embry and got jealous because I thought you were with him and I got made and didn't want to phase in the middle of the beach so I ran into the forest" he rambled on with out taking a breath

"Makes sense" I said while placing some bread into the cart. "You don't need to be sorry and I am falling for you too, now explain this Imprinting deal to me" I added as I gave him another kiss

" Well it a gift us werewolves receive, it like a radar. Once you meet the perfect girl for you its like there nothing else in the world the whole world and your whole life revolves around her, and you can never stop loving her" He said looking at me nervously " and your that girl for me"

"awww" I gusted and kissed him harder on the lip. Some people walked passed us staring like we were freak some guy yelled "Get a room" I laughed and stopped the kissing and finished collecting all the groceries hand in hand with my baby.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE  
RACHELS POV**

When we reached my house I was about o get out of the truck when Paul reached for my hand and pulled me in for a passionate kiss that kept me dazed after that. I smiled at him and was reaching for the door handle when he said "wait….5 4 3 2 1" as soon as he said one Jake Embry and Jared began walking to wards my truck I smiled and got out.

"We heard you brought food…good food" Jared said licking his lips and taking almost all the bag and carrying them into the house Jacob and Embry took the remainders.

"Awww sweet chocolate milk, and lots of it my mom never buys stuff like this" Embry said eyeing all the food

I laughed "hey one of those gallons are for me, or else you guy wont get a steady income of this food" Embry looked at me curiously

" When you say steady.. I thought you were leaving in a couple weeks for school" Embry asked looking at Paul. Paul's face fell.

" Well I have been thinking.. I love it here and I am happy here.. I have everything I need here and I already have a teaching degree so yeahh tomorrow afternoon I am going to the high school to try to get a teaching job as a Spanish teacher, so I am not leaving, which mean Paul I hope you can come to my old dorm with me soon to get the remainder of my things" A grin spread on all the boys faces and all gave me a huge hug.

"I love my sister" Jacob said as he kissed my forehead.

" I love my princess" Paul said kissing my lips.

" I love all this food" Embry said squeezing me tighter

"I love my new Spanish tutor" Jared said with a huge grin

The boys help put all the food away eating a lot of it in the process but I didn't mind. Paul was looking at my with longing eyes he motioned to the living room as the other boy fought over the Oreos. I took Pauls hand and followed him into the living room but before I sat down I went to my dad and apologized for my behavior earlier, but he forgave me easily.

I went over and sat next to Paul, he wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear "Want to go over to my place to tell my sister" he raised his eyebrow for an answer.

I answered him with a kiss and I walked to toward the door. "daddy I am going to Pauls"

"have fun dear" he answered and I took Pauls hand and followed him out the door.

**PAULS POV**

I love her to a point that it is extremely weird. But she handled it pretty well if you ask me and when she said she loved me too and she wanted to be with me, and she was going to stay in La Push well she just made me that happiest man on her.

She took my hand as we walked out the door. _Ohh she so beautiful._

I stopped her and wrapped my arms around her small waist and I kissed her with so passion. She slid her tongue into my mouth, I returned the favor she was a amazing kisser the best kiss I have ever had in my whole life. I pulled away to let her breath she giggled and kissed me once more this time soft and gentle.

She go on her tiptoes and whispered in my ear " I love you" I was so happy I lifted her off the ground and span her in circles and kissed her all over her flawless face she smiled and giggled, _aww she's so cute_. When we reached my house Savannah was sitting on the couch watching Gossip Girl.

"Van, I told Rachel" I gave her smile " I told her everything"

She quickly turned off the tv, I was quite amazed usually shes guled to the tv and she faced us.

"Well is gonna be more interesting then that rerun, so how did she react" I looked at Rachel and she gave me that look that she can explain her self.

"Well I was first like really shocked and was like trying to run away, then I ran away and it gave me time to think that this is who we are we should hind behind rather embrace it and well if I must say your brother is quite a charmer, I couldn't say no and I knew if I went to California I would miss him to much and he would be the only thing on my mind" she said I felt a tingle go through my mind as she expressed how she felt.

"OMG!!! Your staying!! YEA!!! And your going to teach at my school, I am so going to switch into your class" Savannah came and gave her a big hug and she kissed Savannah on the forehead

" I guess I am" She said and she gave me a kiss. For once in my life I felt like it would be okay I would be able to be here for Van and start a family, only with Rachel by my side.


	11. Chapter 10

**OKAY SO I WANT SOME MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! I REALLY APPRICATE IN SO I AM WRITING A NEW STORY ABOUT JAKE IMPRINTING ON BELLAS SISTER (SHE LIVED WITH HER MOM AND COME BACK FOR BELLAS WEDDING) BUT WHEN BETH (BELLA"S SISTER) FINDS OUT THAT JAKE USE TO LOVE BELLA AND BELLA LOVED HIM BACK BUT SHE CHOSE EDWARD WELL THINGS DON'T GET VERY DANDY ILL POST THE FIRST CHAPTER TOMMOROW AND PLZZ REVIEW THIS STORY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	12. Chapter 10 real one

**OKAY so I know I haven't updated in a long time so I am gonna give you a extra special chapter hope you like!! And thanks for all your Reviewss!!! And Review on this chapter tooo!!**

**CHAPTER 10**

**RACHELS POV**

Paul and I were sitting on the couch at my dads house. Jake, dad and Paul facing the tv. Me sitting crossed legged on the couch.. The game went to a preview. I sighed and rested my cheek on Paul's Shoulder. He turned his face and kissed me on the forehead.

He turned to face me.

"Um Rachel I have been meaning to ask you something…." I looked at him curiously

"anything" I said holding his strong hands

"ummm….well.. I was wondering if you wanted to move in with Van and I" he asked nervously… I looked at my dad

"I am glad your in La Push…and asking you to not be with Paul is pushing my boundaries" My dad said reassuring me

I looked over at Jake who was shaking his head no furiously "who's going to make me pancakes!!"

I ignored Jake and looked over at Paul "Of course I would love too!" I said wrapping my arms around his neck his kissed me on the cheek.

"Do you want me to help you get your things upstairs, this game is bogus" Paul said looking into my eyes I nodded and pulled him up the stairs.

For the rest of the afternoon Paul, Savannah, and I Collected my items and brought them to Paul's house. At about 6:30 we were finally done. Paul didn't want to me to make dinner on the first night at his house so he ordered Pizza after we ate Savannah helped me put the dishes in the machine.

"Um Paul do you think you could take me to Kims place.. Were having a sleepover" Savannah asked

"Sure, Sure Call me when your ready to go" Paul said lounging on the couch.

Savannah graved my hands and dragged me up the stairs to her room. She closed the door

"Your Welcome" Savannah said. I looked at her oddly

"For what?" I asked confused

"Come on you know… first night hear with Paul….sleeping in the same bed..some stuff is going to happen" she said to me as it was the most obvious thing.,

"ohhhh… good idea" I said giving her a wink. I helped her gather her things and she went down stairs to Paul.

**PAULS POV**

"okay Paul ill start the truck….ill be waiting" Van said as she walked through the door

"Okay Van ill be there in a second" I said I walked over to Rachel….I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. I kissed her.. I looked up and she was smiling

" You want to come with me" I asked hoping she'd say yes

"ummm yeah I don't think so I ll stick around here" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Okay fine, But I am going to miss you" I said while kissing her neck

"don't worry I am not going anywhere" She said kissing me lightly… I walked to the door to take Van.

I drove Van to Kim's on the way I back I thought about what Rachel and I could do. Maybe we could watch a movie or something. I walked into the house.

"Rach, I am home" I called as I hung the key on the hook, I didn't hear any reply I walked around the floor _Maybe she is upstairs. _I walked into my room. Well now our room. Before I knew it Pretty Ricky's Grind on Me started to play from the ipod dock. The door behind me closed I turned around and there Rachel was in Purple Lingerie.

A lacy bra with matching panties. I felt my stomach turn as she nervously walked over to me. I quickly took off my shirt and threw it across the room.

"Hey" she said as she placed her hand on my chest and kissed me on the lips. And slowly going down to my chin to my neck down to my chest and down to my pants line. She looked up at nervously and slowly pulled down on my pants. She gasped at home big it was. I couldn't help but to smile with satisfaction. For several minutes she gave me a blow job. And then traced her kissed up to my lip.

I wrapped my arms around her back, she moved my arms to her chest and let me undo her bra it was one of those ones that you do from the front rather then the back. Her bra fell to the floor. I gasped and she smiled at took my hand and placed at her waist urging me to take off her panties I tried to take to take them of gently, but that was a fail I rapped them.

" ahh sorry" I said

" its okay, I knew they wouldn't last long" she said as I slowly attemted to get into her. I slowly to my penis and tried to push it into her body. She grabbed the bed sheets with pain. I stoped.

"If it hurts we don't have to do this" I said concernedly

"No Paul, I want too" She added reassuring me to keep going after a few seconds I was in. for the rest of the evening we did this activity from her on top to me on top exploring each others bodies more deeply.

At about 5:50 am I got up I had to get to work in 10 minutes. Fml. Rachel was laying next to me in a sleep she was wearing my shirt along with a pair of her own cotton underwear. I quickly took my phone of the dresser I had a new text.

_Paul_

_Hey I heard congrats.. Rachel told Van who told Kim who told me. Um don't worry about your work shift I got it. You covered for me with mine and Kim's moring after so I have to obligated to do the same. _

_Much love_

_Jared_

Aww I am simply love Jared at this moment

_Jar,_

_Thanks man!! Well Appreciated cya later _

_Paul._

With that I wrapped my arm around my girl and went back to a sleep filled with pictures of Rachel.


End file.
